Mission 05 - Lunar Base
Objective: Defend the White Base from incoming enemies. Destroy enemy turrets. Destroy enemy turrets. Destroy the Lunar Base before time runs out. Quest Rewards: Enemies: Part 1: Zaku II: Zaku IIs will regularily spawn from the West and East side to try to shoot down the White Base. These are best dealt with by dividing your team to have 2 team members dealing with each side. The Zaku IIs need to be destroyed as soon as possible, before they have a chance to deal a lot of damage to the White Base. While individually weak, a lot of these will spawn. Mobile Suits with bad reload speed / ammo issues may have some trouble at this part. Part 2 & 3: Turrets: These stationary defenses will spawn along the Western and Eastern edges of the map. As with the first part of this mission, the best strategy is to divide your team and have 2 team members deal with each side. In the third part the turrets will be stronger and appear in a higher number, but the strategy does not change. Gelgoog: Gelgoogs will spawn in the middle of the map regularily. Gelgoogs are very fast, deal a lot of damage and can be hard to take down on higher difficulty levels. Using a Beam Special Attack on a cluster of them can be a good way of dealing with these enemies, but most likely you will end up destroying these one by one. Note that unless you, or a team member, has a quest to destroy these, they can be ignored completely. In fact it is quicker and easier to simply leave them alone while destroying turrets as fast as possible. Part 4: Gelgoog: Gelgoogs will spawn in the middle of the map regularily. Gelgoogs are very fast, deal a lot of damage and can be hard to take down on higher difficulty levels. Using a Beam Special Attack on a cluster of them can be a good way of dealing with these enemies, but most likely you will end up destroying these one by one. Note that unless you, or a team member, has a quest to destroy these, they can be ignored completely. In fact it is quicker and easier to simply leave them alone while destroying the lunar base as fast as possible. Lunar Base: The giant structure is the Lunar Base. It is armed with a large Mega Beam Cannon which will destroy any mobile suit it hits in one shot. The key in finishing this mission is in dealing with this Cannon. Either boost to the top of the map as close to the base as possible and shoot from there, or use the buildings on the ground as cover. The problem with the latter is that the Gelgoogs are more likely to destroy you on ground. Use mobile suits with good ammo and reload and keep firing at the Lunar Base and you will do well. On higher difficulties you may get destroyed a few times, but that is inevitable. Turrets: These stationary defenses will spawn along the Western, Eastern edges and behind the Lunar Base. They will keep firing homing missiles and can be destroyed if you wish. Turrets that spawn far away are very hard to reach unless you use long-range weaponry. On higher difficulty settings the Turrets will take quite a beating before they are destroyed and you must decide wether you will destroy the Lower difficulty strategy: Very Easy: Try not to use your Trainer MS and you will do well. Unless you are doing a quest that states you must destroy the Gelgoogs simply ignore them. Focus on the Lunar Base only for an easy win. Easy: Use decent Mobile Suits with a fair amount of ammo, like CGUE just clear the mission. Unless you are doing a quest that states you must destroy the Gelgoogs simply ignore them. Focus on the Lunar Base only for an easy win. Normal: This is more difficult than Easy. You will need to bring good mobile suits, like Wing Gundam Zero, Psyco Gundam, Apsalus II or any other strong mobile suit you have. Unless you are doing a quest that states you must destroy the Gelgoogs simply ignore them. Focus on the Lunar Base only for an easy win. Hard: This mission can be somewhat difficult if you do not have a good team composition. You will need to bring good mobile suits, like Wing Gundam Zero, Psyco Gundam, Apsalus II or any other strong mobile suit you have. Especially Psyco Gundam is nice here, because it tanks the homing missiles in part 4 very well. Unless you are doing a quest that states you must destroy the Gelgoogs simply ignore them. Focus on the Lunar Base only for an easy win. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Heavyarms Custom (EW) instead of Psyco Gundam * Victory 2 Buster Gundam instead of Psyco Gundam * AR Psyco Gundam instead of Psyco Gundam Expert: The tactics do not really change a lot from Hard mode. The Items and Skill Parts used are very optional and you shouldn't need them. That said Dummies can be a nice way of dealing with the Gelgoogs in part 4. As there is no quest for Lunar Base on Expert difficulty, you shouldn't focus on destroying Gelgoogs at all. Simply go for the objectives and keep at it if/when your unit gets destroyed. Psyco Gundams come in handy in part 4 as their spread beams deal a lot of damage to the giant Lunar Base, but you may opt for a Heavyarms Custom (EW) and simply unload on the base with multiple Gatling guns, or the V2 Buster which isn't very defensive, but will do a ton of damage with its spread shot. Note that if you are attacked by Gelgoogs you can avoid getting destroyed by firing off a Beam Special Attack. On Expert the Gelgoogs will destroy you with a few hits though, so be quick with your reactions. This mission is relatively seen as one of the easier ones to complete on Expert difficulty, but is not often played as it has no rewards.